


The Romanova Home

by The_Black_widow_247



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alexei Romanova because he should be Cannon, F/F, Family, Fluff, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_widow_247/pseuds/The_Black_widow_247
Summary: Natasha Romanova had many secrets but her biggest one was her favorite but it was one even Clint didn’t know about and that all changed once ultron comesAka a different AOU farmExtra!When the Avengers visit the house





	The Romanova Home

Natalia Romanova had many secrets, good bad and ugly but her biggest was her favorite. 

Natasha looked around the plane of discombobulated Avengers, her arguably being the worse but she would never think that. 

Natasha looked around the plane and when no one was looking she put her ring on her finger and smiled at it. Tony saw her do this and smiled knowing what was happening,  
“Alright welcome to the Romanova household” Natasha said smiling as she opened the door and they all piled out and she walked to the house in the distance, and unlocked the door,  
“Nat why would you even need this huge house?” Steve asked walking up the porch,  
“Oh you’ll see” she smirked and walked in. She automatically felt better when she smelled in the house, the lit candles and the French toast that you were cooking,  
“Natalia is that you?”  
That’s when you appeared in the arch that connected the kitchen to the dining room, you’re eyes widened as you saw all the Avengers behind her including Tony Stark which helped you and Natasha create your little baby boy and the new baby who was on the way,  
“Baby come say hi!”  
Natasha was beaming brightly once she saw you. You saw the sadness in her eyes and made note to talk to her alone later,  
“Hi everyone!” You said as you waddled over to Natasha and gave her a quick kiss,  
“Hi Natalia” you said quietly and then turned to the Avengers who now stood in your dining room,  
“Well I’m (y/n) I’ve heard so much about you guys!” You smiled and looked at all their shocked faces except Tony who walked over to you and hugged you,  
“What?”  
Steve said pointing at Natasha then you and your Big bump,  
“How, what? Why didn’t you tell us? And how the hell did Tony not tell anyone?”  
Natasha looked at you her hand protectively on your bump,  
“Well I fell in love with (y/n) here and we got married in a quaint ceremony with her family, it was beautiful actually and Tony over here helped us by doing some science to make my DNA put into sperm and I threatened Tony so he couldn’t say anything” she grinned, “and where is Nicholas?” She asked when as if on que a little three year old boy ran down the stairs stumbling when he saw the Avengers,  
“Woah”  
He said but it’s like they disappeared when he saw Natasha,  
“Momma!” He yelled and ran into her arms and she swiftly picked him up kissing him all over his face,  
“Baby boy I missed you so much!”  
He was laughing and smiling as the Avengers watched in awe, you smiled and kissed his cheek, “well I made breakfast I might have to make some more though so why don’t you all sit down?” You offered. 

The Avengers sat at the dining room as they whispered to themselves their nightmares long forgotten as they were so amazed by everything they had to process, you smiled to them as you walked to the stairs,  
“Alexei we have guests!”  
You yelled up the stairs as the pounding of stomps on the wooden staircase was heard all over,  
“Look who’s here” you smiled and pointed to Natasha,  
“Sestra!” The 16 year old boy ran over to Natasha and Nicholas and smiled hugging her tightly,  
“Hey Tasha, why are the Avengers in our dining room?” He asked and the Avengers where all staring,  
“Don’t tell me you have a teenager!” Clint said grumpily as he was mad that Natasha didn’t tell him about this,  
“God no, this is my brother Alexei Romanova we just found each other a couple months ago and he’s been living with me and (y/n)” she said and looked at him sadly.

After you cooked and you fed the Earths hero’s, (which was no easy job) you bid your goodbyes and told them that you and little Nicholas were going to take a nap and retired to your shared bedroom with your son. You didn’t actually sleep but you held your son as he did and you waited for Natasha to follow you up later. Little did you know downstairs your now angry wife scolded the Avengers,  
“Okay so I know this was a lot to take in but I wanted to share this with all of you because I trust you all now! My wife slaved over that stove while she was supposed to be on bed rest for you all and was super polite and asked questions trying! Okay she tried! You all could show some god damn interest even if you have to fake it! I know we all just went through a lot of shit but the least you could do is be polite because I’m letting you all into my home with my son, wife, unborn daughter and my own brother! You all know how hard it is for me to share so sorry that I didn’t tell you before the less ANYONE knew the better even Fury doesn’t know!” She practically screamed at the Avengers, Alexei put his hand on Natashas shoulder and tried to be reassuring, she smiled softly at him then turned to Clint,  
“You know I’m sorry I didn’t tell you and I’m sorry that Tony knew but the only reason was because (y/n) and I wanted kids so badly but she refused to do anything but have OUR kiddos so I did everything I could to help us and I don’t regret it because I have a beautiful family now and I’m happy so please just understand that and let me be happy and not be mad because you didn’t know” she took a deep breath and sighed,  
“Make sure to put your drinks on coasters and you can all distribute the rooms that are down that hall” she pointed down a hall next to the living room, “I am going to my wife and son and we can talk job shit later” she stomped up the stairs and opened the door and shut it trying to compose herself as she walked over to you and Nicholas who was cuddled with his spider stuffie, “Sorry about that” she said softly sitting at the edge of the bed as you slowly crawled to where she was sitting and massaged her shoulders as she took her boots off, “It’s okay Natalia you don’t need to apologize, I love you and our family and I love that you stick up for us” you said now kissing her head softly as she closed her eyes and relaxed into your touch, “I’m sure Alexei is fanboying already” you said and you both chuckle, “Now Natalia will you relax and tell me what’s wrong?” You ask and let her turn to face you, she put her hands back on your stomach and smiled brightly as your daughter kicked right where she put her hands and you both smiled, “See even she wants you to relax” you said and she looked up at you, “Alright” she then went on to reveal her memories that sprung up, “I’m gonna kill that little bitch” you muttered and quite awkwardly hugged her trying to not wake your son, “I love you Natalia you aren’t what they made you they were monsters, I fell in love with the woman who is cocky and clever and sly but also loving caring and super overly protective.” She rolled her eyes at that last part, “Trust me Natalia if you became what they were I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you, baby you save lives every day, you have a son, wife and brother who love you unconditionally and a little baby girl on the way who I’m 100% sure will love you just as much” You said and kissed her softly on the lips, “Don’t ever doubt that baby” she actually smiled, “I love you (y/n)”


End file.
